busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Kakugane
The Black Kakugane (黒い核鉄 Kuroi Kakugane) are a modified and potentially dangerous form of the regular Kakugane. They play a pivotal role during the later half of the series. Overview The Black Kakugane look almost the same as the original Kakugane, however as the name obviously suggests they are jet black and have small pointed diamond shapes on the edges of the inner hexagon. Also the amalgam alchemical symbol is upside down making it resemble a V which could represent its corruption or as homage to Victor. The original roman numeral remains on the Black Kakugane but is smaller and positioned to the right side of the amalgam symbol. In the Alchemist Army's quest for the Philosopher's Stone, a research team which included Alexandria Powered as it's Assistant Section Chief used the Kakugane with the serial numbers I, II and III to create three prototypes which produced the three Black Kakugane. The first test subject to use the Black Kakugane was Victor in an attempt to save his life, however it turned him into the third type of being, described as a monster more terrible than any Homunculus. Black Kakugane II was eventually turned into a White Kakugane by Alexandria while Black Kakugane III was sealed and disguised as Kakugane LXX which was eventually taken by Tokiko Tsumura and implanted into Kazuki Muto. Powers & Abilities Victorization: When somebody uses a Black Kakugane or at least has one implanted into their chest to replace their heart, it transforms them into the third type of being, neither human nor Homunculus, dubbed a "Victor", after the first person to undergo the process. A Victorized human has glowing white hair (light green in the anime), red eyes, and tanned skin with an outline of their Black Kakugane on their chest. The transformation gives the user phenomenal speed, strength, durability and vitality above those of the Homunculi. They are also effectively immortal as they never age, however they can still be wounded or killed which is an almost impossible task as they can regenerate from almost all damage. Unfortunately this great power comes at a great cost, a Victor automatically drains the life force of any living thing around it, this function is like breathing to them and as such cannot be controlled but apparently replaces their need for nourishment or even oxygen. The only way to reverse these effects is to kill the user, which is very difficult or the Black Kakugane can be nullified by the effects of a White Kakugane. Buso Renkin: Like all Kakugane, a Black Kakugane can produce a Buso Renkin, powerful weapons or objects created based on the users fighting instinct. The Black Kakugane opens up and morphs to form a weapon based on the user's fighting style. Buso Renkin from the Black Kakugane however tend to be more powerful than usual Buso Renkin due to the Victorization. If an Alchemist Warrior wielded a normal Buso Renkin from a regular Kakugane it can change to fit the newly Victorized user. Known Black Kakugane Trivia *Both people with Black Kakugane have it as a replacement heart. *The Black Kakugane with its status of being a prototype for the Philosopher's Stone could represent Nigredo, the proposed first step toward the creation of the Philosopher's Stone in real life. Alchemists believed that as a first step all alchemical ingredients had to be cleansed and cooked extensively to a uniform black matter. Gallery C-buki15.jpg|Black Kakugane lineart C-buki18.jpg|Black Kakugane colored lineart Category:Items Category:Kakugane